


Boopable

by octoberish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I wrote this at 4am please don't judge, Kissing, Larents, Laughter, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, No Smut, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sappy, Snogging, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik - Freeform, harry with kids, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis with kids, nose boops, nose kisses, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberish/pseuds/octoberish
Summary: "Harold Edward Styles, if you do that one more time, I'm going to rip your hand from your arm.""But Lou.. your nose is so boopable."in which harry has an obsession with booping louis' nose and louis pretends to hate it.





	1. One

"Harold Edward Styles, if you do that one more time, I'm going to rip your hand from your arm."

"But Lou.. your nose is so boopable," Harry whined, tugging on the bottom of his boyfriends (well really his own, because of course, Louis had stolen it) hoodie while nuzzling his face into the crook of older man's neck.

They had been cuddling on their couch in the living room for about an hour now, wrapped up in the warmth of their arms and basking in the comfortable presence of each other. Louis was leaning against the arm of the couch, which thankfully had a pillow next to it so the arm wasn't digging into Louis' ribcage. Harry was pressed right next to Louis with his legs spread out on the rest of the couch. Harry's head leaned on his lover's chest while Louis traced small, gentle circles into Harry's hipbone. A blanket was draped over both of them, and Harry clutched it in his hand to cover half of his face as they mindlessly watched the television.

But the problem (if you could even call it that) was that every so often, Harry would reach his hand up to Louis' face, eyes wide with adoration as he stared, and he would boop Louis' nose. Literally fucking boop it. And of course, Louis just couldn't accept that without being all sassy(in reality though, Louis absolutely fucking loves it. But he doesn't need to tell Harry that).

"That's not even a word, love," Louis replied, completely endeared by Harry's vocabulary.

"It is too," Harry pouted, his plump lips pushed out in a way that made Louis coo internally. His boyfriend was just too damn adorable, how the hell did he get so lucky?

"'S really not," Louis argued, loving to see Harry get 'riled up' at their playful banter.

Harry did nothing but glare up at his boyfriend and huffed. But then Louis gently traced his finger onto Harry's cheekbone and really, how could Harry ever be mad at this man? Harry leaned into the familiar and loving touch and not too long after, his cheek was in Louis' hand, smiles, dimples, and all.

"Love you," Harry mumbled out, lips pressed against Louis' palm as he gave it a kiss. Louis grinned, showing off his sunshine smile that involved many crinkles around his eyes and a full set of white teeth.

"I love you too," Louis replied before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. And he did, really, because Harry was so fucking good to him.

Like the time he was sick in bed all day— so dizzy and woozy he could barely comprehend anything, and Harry was by his side through it all. He cooked him soup, made sure he drank plenty of water, read him his favorite book(even though Louis was in and out of consciousness for it), and peppered him in cuddles and forehead kisses. Harry ended up sick the next day, but he said it was all worth it.

Or when they first met in the bathroom and Harry accidentally peed on his shoes a bit at the urinals and he apologized repeatedly, almost in tears from embarrassment and shame— promising to get it to the dry cleaners to get it properly washed or to just buy him new ones. Louis knew from that day on that he was absolutely fucked. Because the kid with the bright, dimpled smile and the obnoxious curly hair had stolen his heart from day one when Harry took Louis out for ice cream after the whole bathroom incident. They talked for hours and honestly, Louis couldn't have cared less about the damn shoes. It was about time he was to get new ones anyway.

Or like the time Louis went in to get his first tattoo(Oops! and Hi! because the first thing Harry said after he pissed on Louis' shoes was "oops!" and Louis stupidly replied with "hi!") and Harry held his hand throughout the whole time, occasionally wiping the tears that came out of Louis' eyes. And whenever Louis lies to his friends about it not hurting at all and how he didn't even feel it, Harry just smiles and nods, going along with it.

Memories dashed through Louis' head, of all the times Harry treated him like an absolute prince and, shit, Louis is just so in love with him. He can't even explain it, he just really wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. A soft smile fell onto his face thinking about coming home from a long day at work to Harry in the kitchen cooking and giggling little kids with curly, brown hair and dashing green eyes running around all over the place.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Harry asked softly, noticing the gentle look on his boyfriend's face.

"You. Always you," Louis told him sincerely. Maybe it was cheesy and uncalled for, but he said in with earnest and it made Harry's eyes light up, a blush rising to his rose-tinted cheeks.

"I'm going to boop your nose again if you don't stop being so cute," Harry warned playfully with a warm smile and kind eyes.

"Oi, shut it."

With that, a comfortable silence endured them and they continued cuddling. Occasionally, Harry would put his hand up in the air, close to Louis' nose, but then he'd retract it quickly. Each time, Louis would pout— obviously not liking the teasing his boyfriend is putting him through. Because Louis Tomlinson might pretend to not like when Harry boops his nose, but he sure as hell fucking loves it. And when Harry fakes doing it for the fifth time, Louis wants to cry.

"Stop," Louis complained, dragging out his 'p'.

"Stop what, my love?" Harry asked, innocently peering up at him through a mountain of dark eyelashes. Louis tried his best to ignore the way his heart melted at the pet name because he needs to be stern at the moment and if Harry is being adorable he won't be able to go through with it.

"You know what," Louis told him, pursing his lips.

"Oh.. do you mean this?" Harry put his finger right in front of Louis' nose and just when Louis thought he was going to get what he wanted, Harry put his hand back onto his lap.

"I'm going to leave this living room," Louis threatened but they both knew it was an empty promise.

"I'll meet you in the hallway," Harry grinned up at his boyfriend, chuckling at himself.

"I know you did not just make a joke about your own song," Louis said, teasing yet endeared.

"Oh but I did."

"Why do I even like you?" Louis questioned out loud, but really it's because of this. Harry was a curly-haired, terrible joke-telling, cute and adorable dork. And he was all Louis.

"Because you love me?" Harry sassed, unable to hold back his sarcasm.

"That I do, my love," Louis agreed, quick to nod his head to his boyfriends' statement and kiss him.

The silence returned. They didn't mind though— they never do, because right there, holding each other in their arms, wrapped up in fluffy blankets filled with love and memories on a couch that creaked too much, they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Harry boops Louis on the nose for the fiftieth time that night. Louis just smiles and presses his lips to Harry's hair to kiss his boyfriend on the top of his head.


	2. Two

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

That's all that's running through Louis' mind at the moment. The panic is jumping out of his chest, his heart beating so hard and so fast, he thinks it's going to explode. How the actual fuck is he going to do this?

He had spent so many nights practicing this speech over and over again in front of the mirror when Harry was at the gym. Yet, standing here right in front of Harry, he seems to have forgotten the lines he memorized so delicately and it's getting harder to breathe.

It was their tenth anniversary. Usually, they go back and forth each year for who gets to plan out the day and woo the other. This year, it was Louis' turn. The day started with breakfast in bed together after Louis had attempted at cooking but failed and Harry, of course, had to take over like always. But Harry never seemed to mind. He'd just walk over, ask "need some help, love?' and immediately Louis would hand the job over to him because as much as Louis wants to cook breakfast for his boyfriend, he wants this day to go perfectly more and a fire really isn't going to make that happen.

Louis had then taken them to the ice cream shop they went to on the day they first met, and they ordered the same things they did that day(pistachio for Louis and rainbow for Harry). It was cute, they even sat at the same table, completely recreating the whole date. Louis cracked jokes and Harry laughed, throwing his head back in laughter and it only made Louis' heart swell with the fact he knew he was making the right decision later that night.

After that, they went back home and watched their favorite movie, (which was actually the first-ever movie they watched together because Louis had felt offended that Harry had never seen it before. This whole anniversary date has to do with a lot of firsts). They cuddled up on the couch, how they like to spend most of their days, their legs intertwined and hands locked together. Of course, there was a bit of snogging— but what was a date without a little kissing?

Then, the nerve-wracking part of the day. The part that had made Louis shake with anxiety at all the possible reactions that could play out. He had tried to ignore it to the best of his ability so he could simply just enjoy their anniversary, but now he couldn't ignore it and, fuck, he's so anxious.

Liam and Niall had helped him set up a perfect date on the beach. A knitted blanket was laid out on the sand, lit candles surrounding it. A picnic basket with wine glasses on each side sat right in the middle. Louis immediately searched for Harry's reaction, eyes analyzing his face. And Harry.. Harry loved it. His lips were parted in awe with widened eyes, a sense of wonder taking over his features.

"Liam and Niall helped but it was all my idea," Louis said nervously, biting at his lip as he rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"Lou.. this is.. this is amazing. Thank you so much," Harry told him, eyes watching his boyfriend with much earnest— and soon enough their lips were on the others. The kiss was slow and gentle, and their smiles made their teeth clash, but it was like they were recreating their very first kiss that happened right here on this beach, so in a way, it was the perfect kiss.

When they pulled away, they both smiled sheepishly, looking at each other with soft, crinkled eyes. Then, Louis pulled on Harry's hand, "come, love. We've got a whole night ahead of us."

And indeed they did, the sun was just starting to set and the sky was creating a beautiful painting of pink, orange, blue, and purple. The ocean crashed softly onto the shore, far away so it couldn't touch them, but close enough so they could hear the waves wash by. The sand was soft beneath their bare feet, getting shifted in between their toes as they walked towards the blanket. 

When they sat down, it was silent for a moment. Their fingers were laced together and Louis rubbed his thumb on Harry's knuckles before bringing his hand up and kissing every single one of them. This, of course, made Harry giggle and blush a lovely pink that Louis wants to paint a million canvases with.

Louis pulled away to take dinner out of the basket, "so... I decided to give the whole cooking thing a try again for tonight."

Louis expected fear to show up in Harry's face, because that's how most people who are close to him react when he says that, but then again, Harry isn't most people. A fond look is printed into Harry's eyes and all Louis could see was trust. Fuck, he loved this man.

"And what have you cooked for us?" Harry questioned curiously, genuine excitement in his voice to encourage Louis.

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of mash potatoes," Louis told him blushing because that was the first meal Louis had cooked for Harry, or anyone really. It's still deemed to this day as the most romantic thing he's ever done for someone in his brain.

"I remember when you made that; you're first ever cooking experience. You kept telling me that you were going to burn the house down," Harry chuckled, eyes gleaming in the golden hour rays. 

Louis snorted, "yeah, and you kept telling me that would only happen if I kept saying it would. But then you came up behind me and helped me out."

"Well 'course. Couldn't just let you do it on your own when you were obviously feeling out of your comfort zone," Harry explained, looking straight into Louis' eyes. And that's when Louis knew that no matter what, Harry would always be there for him. He'd be there to help him through the rough times, the times where he felt pressured and panicked, he'd be there to calm him down and make him feel safe. He'd be there through the happy days where nothing was on Louis' face but a smile and laughter was constantly ringing throughout the house. And he'd be there when Louis would cry, wiping away his tears and kissing the trail they left behind. Harry Styles would always be there for Louis Tomlinson.

Louis' palms were sweaty and his nerves were tumbling around in his stomach, twisting into knots and coiling in on itself. But one look into Harry's soft, comforting green eyes and suddenly all is new and Louis can breathe. That encourages Louis to speak.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, love?" Harry asked looking up from the dish of food that Louis gave to him while they had been reminiscing.

And well, fuck. this is where Louis forgot his whole damn speech. But that didn't really seem to matter anymore, because really, the words just came out on there own.

"Harry, you've been there for me since day one. The day you accidentally pissed on my shoes, which I still have by the way. I know you thought I got rid of them, but I didn't. That day was the best day to have ever happened to me. All because I met you. We've been through so much together, and you make me feel so safe, so loved. Like when you boop my nose, Harry I know I say I hate it, but you know I love it and I love you for that. Or when you rub your hand against mine in public to remind me that you're still there, fuck, I find so much comfort in that. and I want to be able to do the same." At this point, Harry caught onto what was happening and now stood up with tears streaming down his cheeks. Louis got down onto one knee, pulling out the small, velvet box. "I want to make you feel protected. I want to be your safe place, Haz, I want to be your home. For the rest of our lives. Please, let me be your home and marry me?" Louis' voice was starting to get shaky as he choked on his own words, but he managed to get all of it out.

Harry was sobbing and tears slid into a huge, uncontrollable smile. "You already are my home, you dork. Of course, I'll marry you."

A huge weight was taken off of Louis' shoulder as he put the ring onto Harry's finger. His heart was fluttering with ease and his mind was racing with thoughts only containing the word _ love _

They were both crying and that was okay because they were crying happily for each other. Harry wrapped himself around Louis in a clingy koala hug but Louis loved every second of it. Then, slowly Harry lifted his face, damp with tears, off of Louis' shoulder. Louis was about to question his fiancé when Harry silently lifted his hand, put out his pointer finger, and booped Louis' nose.

And Louis, well, he just smiled, said "I love you," and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the tip of Harry's nose.


	3. Epilogue

"Maise, please come help your father with the groceries," Harry yelled out to his ten-year-old daughter from the kitchen where he was currently cooking dinner.

"Okay, dad!"

Not too long after, a young, blonde curly-haired girl with bright blue eyes came running into the kitchen and out the front door, racing to go give her dad a hug. Louis dropped all the groceries he previously picked up back into the trunk of the car and prepared himself for the frail, tiny body of his daughter.

The hyper girl jumped into Louis' arms and he caught her, picking her up and resting her on his hip. "How was my favorite girl while I was gone?" Louis asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I was good, dad. Daddy said I'm making progress with my math!" Maise exclaimed, her voice raising an octave higher.

Louis chuckled and pushed a blonde curl behind her ear, "that's great, love. 'M so proud of you. Now help me get these groceries inside."

Maise followed her father's instructions, gathering two bags from the car and bringing them into the house. Louis walked through the door right after her, and Harry looked up from where he was cutting tomatoes.

"Hi, love," Harry said with a soft smile, reserved for Louis and Maise only.

Louis put the groceries onto the counter before walking over and mumbling a happy "hello," onto Harry's lips. When they pulled away, Harry's grin widened and Louis knew exactly what was about to happen because it was a daily occurrence and Louis knew the face before it happened like the back of his hand. Harry booped Louis' nose. Louis glared at his husband before giving up on his little "pretending" scene and just giving Harry a little kiss on the nose just like when he proposed to him a little over ten years ago, two months before they adopted Maise.

"Glad your back," Harry said while Louis hugged him from behind so Harry could continue with the tomatoes. It was quite adorable actually, the way Louis was so much smaller than Harry that he only reached up to Harry's shoulders.

"I was gone for an hour," Louis mumbled the words onto the black fabric on Harry's shoulder.

"That's one hour too long," Harry pouted, and wow, this man was still the child Louis met when Harry was sixteen and Louis absolutely loved it.

A chuckle escaped Louis' mouth, "I know, love."

"Daddy, I need help with my math again," Maise said as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her steps when she saw the intimate moment, which happens all too often, between her parents before shrugging and sitting down at the island.

"Daddy is cooking so let me have a look," Louis reasoned with his daughter who immediately agreed.

Louis walked over to her side and hovered over her math book, "So, what is it you don't understand?"

"I just don't get the whole multiplying fractions thing," Maise said with a pout that made her seem a lot like Harry. Louis felt incredibly endeared by that.

So that's how they spent the next twenty minutes. Louis explained it in a broken-down version that he made sure she would be able to comprehend while Harry prepared for supper in front of them. And when Maise finally understood, she said in disbelief, "that's it?"

Louis chuckled before dragging his pointer finger on the tip of her nose, giving it a boop, "that's it, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for reading! I had this idea last night while in bed and just thought, "wow, I really hope Harry boops Louis' nose." Thus, this was born. I actually stayed up till 4:30 am writing this and I don't regret it at all because I'm actually proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully, I'll get another idea for a fic and being see you soon!


	4. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene I thought off. Enjoy this _really_ short fluff.

"Louis! Lou, Lou!!!" Harry yelled, his large feet stomping onto the wooden floor of the hallway as he ran into their bedroom where Louis sat up in bed with a book in his hand.

Louis peered up through his glasses at his husband, who at the age of 37 still looked youthful with bright, sparkling eyes and a pure smile. "Yeah, Haz?"

"I wrote a poem for you!" Harry exclaimed, unable to contain the excitement from his voice. Louis' eyebrows shot up but he couldn't say he was surprised. Harry is always doing random things for Louis, and Louis' heart melted each time, just like it was right now.

"Yeah? Let me hear," Louis said, putting down his book onto the nightstand. Harry grinned and squealed in glee before jumping right onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress a couple of times. It was times like these when Harry was so care-free and unforgivingly himself, that made Louis fall in love with him even more. Harry laid on his stomach, looking up at Louis with his chin resting on both of his hands.

"Okay, okay," Harry cleared his throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I boop your nose, because I love you," Harry recited rhythmically and booped Louis' nose at the end.

Louis shook his head in disbelief, laughing shaking his body. His husband was a dork, an absolute dork, and fuck if Louis didn't love him. "You are such a dork." He spoke fondly, a look of complete adoration taking over his face. 

Harry grinned widely and said "I know," before attaching himself to Louis' body, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling his face into Louis' chest.

Louis sighed contently as he adjusted himself so they were both a bit more comfortable after turning off the light. They ended up laying down completely, arms over the other, legs intertwined, hands rubbing soothingly while tracing tattoos, and light, soft smiles as they stared right at each other— their faces only a few inches apart.

Louis couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss Harry's cute little nose. Harry blushed, giving back a peck to Louis' nose. It wasn't words, but actions spoke louder and they both knew that was their 'I love you'.


End file.
